The Shooting
by TeeFly
Summary: Just a little poem and a one-shot about Booth getting shot and Brennan finding out how he feels about her...Read...NOW! PLEASE!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own them…never have, never will…well unless my dreams count…then they are all mine!!

**A/N: **This is just a little poem and a story, which is really dedicated to **JustMeForNow** because her poems are what prompted me to venture into this little poem about the shooting…Anyway I really hope that you enjoy this…

_**The Shooting…**_

_You were right there_

_Singing on the stage_

_I felt every care _

_Just melt away_

_But then something happened_

_Someone called my name_

_I turned to look _

_You didn't see_

_The gun she was aiming_

_But it wasn't at me_

_I looked back at you_

_And suddenly I knew_

_No matter what it cost_

_The one that needed me the most _

_Was you_

_So I jumped in front of the gun_

_Without a second thought_

_All I knew was that you needed me_

_Like I needed you_

_I didn't think about the pain_

_Or the sacrifice_

_And for a moment it became unclear_

_That moment before I saw your face_

_Then you looked down at me_

_And I up at you_

_And if I'm not mistaken_

_I think that you knew_

_Just what my actions said_

_No words were needed_

_The unspoken 'I love you'_

_Hung in the air_

_I heard you calling my name_

_Trying to bring me back_

_But my mind was fading_

_And quickly it turned black_

_But the thought of your face_

_Is what got me through_

_And the hope of another chance_

_To finally say I love you…_

Brennan made her way down the hall to the office that she knew was Booth's. Go into my office and it should be in the desk somewhere is what he had said when she had inquired about the notes for the case in which she was going before the grand jury tomorrow. She wished he would just be a little more organized. It would help her such a great deal. Here we go she said grabbing an enveloped marked Confidential off of his desk and rushing back to the Jeffersonian to get a little bit more work done before going home for the day.

When she got out of her car she quickly grabbed the envelope, causing a long strip of paper to fall out…pausing for a moment she picked it up and turned it over. It was titled 'The Shooting' which immediately caught her attention because their victim had been stabbed. This must be pertaining to something else you should take it back and not read any further, the logical part of her mind told her, but the other part, the emotional part, told her to read on, and for once she decided to listen to it.

After the first line she knew it was a poem about the night Booth got shot. It was written in first person, and she knew she shouldn't read any further, that what she was doing was a major invasion of privacy, almost like peaking into his thoughts, but she couldn't stop herself, so she read on. By the time she got to the end of the poem, her eyes were filled with unshed tears and her mind was reeling. Booth wrote that he loved me, was the only coherent thought that her mind could muster.

After a while of standing there her legs found the strength to move again. She made it into her office and shut the door quickly before anyone noticed that she was there. She sat down at her desk and read the poem again, making sure that what she was reading was true. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but it must have been quite sometime because suddenly Booth came busting through the door.

"Hey Bones so what's up?" he cheerily stated, coming toward her desk and sitting in one of the chairs opposite her.

For a moment she just looked at him unsure of what to say. He took it to mean she wanted him to get his feet off her desk though and apologized.

"Sorry, I always forget." he said flashing her his most charming smile.

"I know you do." she said without thinking.

"So did you get the notes I left for you?" he questioned this time appearing a tad more serious. Now or never she thought. She was a straightforward person after all, so she chose now.

"I meant to but I grabbed the wrong envelope." she noted his immediate response. His smile faded and he sat up a little more straight.

"The wrong envelope?" he probed trying to accurately assess the situation.

"That is correct." she stated nodding.

"Well what envelope did you get Bones." he asked unsurely.

"It said 'Confidential' so I assumed it was the right one, although in hindsight it was much lighter than anticipated and perhaps that should have been my first clue." she answered.

He hated the suspense. "You read the poem didn't you?" he questioned abandoning all pretense at that point.

"I read the poem." she answered.

"Bones…" he began but before he could finish she cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well between the whole you punching me and cussing me out thing, you didn't really give me a chance." he answered honestly.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" she asked her voice a little softer now.

"I don't know." Booth honestly stated.

"Why?" Bones asked moving from her chair over to where he sat.

"Bones you are one of my best friends. I just didn't want to mess that up, especially since I know your views on love." he said looking down.

"Well Booth you can't believe in something until it happens." she smiled.

"I'm confused."

"Booth I never believed in love that is true. But if I remember this guy I work with told me that 'there is someone you are meant to spend the rest of your life with…you just have to be open enough to see it." she smiled.

"So are you saying that you believe in love now?" he questioned.

"Well I'm still convinced that there is a science to it, but in a way yes I am open minded enough to accept that there could be more to it than that."

"So maybe one day…"

"Maybe, for now me being me is going to have to enough."

"Bones you being you is all I ever wanted. I do love you after all, but seeing as you read my poem you know that already don't you?" he questioned smiling.

"Yes I do know that. And for the record Booth, if love does exist than you could say…I love you too."

"I know you do Bones…and we'll work on the whole 'if love does exist' thing later. For now let's go get some pie."

"Why is your response to everything pie?" she questioned smiling.

"Why is your response to everything science?" he said returning the banter.

"Because…"she began…and they walked out of her office and down toward the diner that had become their regular hangout…and while nothing had exactly been settled they were both pretty happy because nothing was left unsaid. And they would figure it all out eventually, after all it wasn't like they could avoid each other forever, they worked together, and now they had admitted that they were in love.

* * *

So…any good? Tell me your thoughts…review button is down yonder…CLICK IT!!


End file.
